Can You Hear my Heart
by OMG iTs JeSsY
Summary: Jane, a deaf girl from Minnesota moves to La push before Paul phases. Getting bullied by him everyday for the stupidest things does not put Paul in a good position when he imprints on her. But what will happen when Janes older sister finds out she's dating a senior?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok folks so this is a test chapter if we like it I'll write some more if we don't like the concept I'll probably delete it or if someone else wants to use it pm me.**

* * *

10 years had past since I had become deaf, I had mastered the art of signing and was well off at my school specifically for the deaf. My sister and I had been living in Minnesota all my life since my parents had abandon me with her when she was 18. Until now, she decided that she needed a change. A big change. Her thought process was to get a new job move to a new place hence changing my whole macrocosm my little utopia in rual Minnesota. She's moving us to Forks Washington and I do not concur with her decision I'm completely and utterly opposed to moving. She's changing my whole utopia my little piece of perfection to a dystopia and fast. so here I am sitting in an airport about to fly in to my dystopia of other freaking destruction being a freshman in high school in the middle of the semester moving to in Indian Reservation is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of.

Arriving in our destination at the Airport in Port Angeles I sighed with anticipation just waiting to see the house I don't want to live in even if it's the most amazing beautiful house I'd ever seen I still don't want to be there the thought of it makes me cringe.

"Oh come on Janie its not going to be so bad its a three bedroom house but you get the basement all to yourself" maggie encoureged "I wont be able to hear you blasting that damn country music for the next four years!" she signed  
"Whatever floats your boat" I said sarcastically.

-First day of school-

My first day of school was not that bad. There's a few girls that were not very nice to me because of my skin color. You see everyone on the reservation as quilliet they have tan skin I look like that little snow flake in a pond of mud. Im not saying they look like mud but they are always tan. ITS NOT FAIR! In Minnesota everyone is white in the winter and tan in the summer. All of my classes were incredibly easy we covered the material back in Minnesota the first semester of school.  
It was going fine until a quilliet senior walked down the hallway. It was sudenly silent as he walked up to me slamming his fist into the locker next to me, causing me to shriek. He snickered getting the reaction he was aiming for.  
I started signing to him as if I couldn't talk saying things my inturpriter dared not repeat.  
"I wanted to watch the white chick turn red so I can actuly see her against the floor." He smirked evily "You know you kind of blend in I wouldn't want to run into you..." as he said that one of his friends walked past him sholder checking me into a locker.  
"Sorry whitey I didn't see you there." he laughed.  
"Da fuck!"I signed. Getting so ragged I yelled in my hoarse monatone voice "Who do you fucking think you are jackass. Whats youre problem? Oh yes you have no life you need to pick on a freshmen? Do you think it makes you cool? Fuck no it makes you a jackass."  
"Oh look the white chick sounds like a seal. Doesnt that just fit nicely." as he said this the bell rang for third block.  
I scurried off to my class, eager to find out if I had first or second lunch. I walked in, sittind down in the back next to my interpriter, though I was suprised to find that it was a girl that goes to this school insted of a perra.  
"Hi, my names Kim" she signed "Im a junior here but I've been signing with my brother since we were little so im pretty fluient."  
"Nice to meet you Kim, Im Jane" I signed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well again it's a test story so it's a little short. Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

"So jane hows the first day of school going?" Kim signed to me before the teacher started class.

"Um well its been ok." I replyed "Some guys in the hallway were being idiots but you know. What you gonna do about it."

"Let me guess. Pual and Jared?" she asked.

"Not sure" I signed before the teacher started class.

**-Lunch-**

"So do you want to sit with me? My brother will be there, you two can sign!" she asked happily.

"Yeah that'd be great. Wont your friends be mad you invited a freshie to sit with you though?" I questioned.

"Nope, theres only 5 of us. Two juniors two softmores and you and Ian are freshmen."  
"Oh ok. Cool!" I signed excitedly.

We got our lunches, sitting downs at a small table for 8 in the far cornner of the lunch room. I sat down next to Kim as she started talking to one if her friends "Heidi this is Jane" she both spoke and signed as she said this "Shes deaf but she can read lips. Most of our table can sign a little because Ian sits here but not fluently."  
"Ok sounds good" I said.

"Hi" A boy who I assummed was Ian sat next to Heidi. "who are you." he glared at me.  
"Im Jane" I signed fast "And you dont have to be so mean about it!".  
He looked taken back as he watched my hands, Kim spoke to Heidi as we conversed.  
"Oh great" He said, not bothering to sign back "Who the hell does she think she is? Another pera? Is that it kim? Do you think I need another one following me around all the time?"

"Um no. Ian this is Jane, shes from Minnesota she and her sister moved here last week. Shes also deaf" kim stated flatly as two other girls walked up. "Jane, this is Lexie and Emma. Guys, Jane"

"Hi" they said before sitting down talking Kim. It through me off that they completly ignored me but insted I turned to Ian.

"Um I think we got off on the wrong foot. My names Jane, Im from Minnesota and I've been deaf since I was four." I signed, smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm Ian. Its kind if nice to have someone to talk too besides Kimmy I guess."  
As he said this the guy who had been harrassing me in the hallway the previous passing time flipped a lunch table before he ran outside into the canopy of woods.  
"Whos that?" I asked.

"Paul Lahote. Hes a jackass but hes also been known as a racist manwhore but you know" He replyed.

I laughed before asking "whats up with the whole La before ever word? Maybe someone can lapush me off a cliff while there at it".  
"It could happen" he laughed.

"Only in my dreams I laughed.

It had been three weeks since school had started. I liked it well enough. Ian and I became very good friends but it was almost expected of us. Alas three beautiful weeks without Paul Lahote or Jared Camble. I loved it. That is until the day they came back.

I saw him waving at me expecting me to be able to hear him. I kept my eyes glued to his hands before i flipped him the bird turning back to my locker. I was getting my books as he walked up behind me pulling my sholder to look at him. Keeping my head down so he wouldnt see my expression he slapped the books from my heads, pushing me to the floor. I looked in disbelife right into his eyes disgusted with the mere thought of him. Though what i saw was not what I expected.

I saw love and compassion before it turned into raw hatred. He spit on the floor next to me before charging out the front doors of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know it's still short but I really wanted to update but I have finals soon I stuff so sorry! At least it's something right? It's very eventful!**

* * *

"What the hell?" Kim signed to me as she walked up offering me a hand "did you say anything?"

"No not at all!" I said "I didnt say a sigle word to the punk."

"Just ignore him I'm sure it will go away eventually" she sighed as we walked to class together "I bet hes just mad that you have friends."

"I dont know I just dont want to freaking deal with him."

"What did you do to him cracker?" Jared said as he walked straight towards me. "THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"I did absolutly nothing you racest ass." I said with a smirk. I was probably provoking it but at some point he needed to learn not to mess with me.

"Bull shit." he glared I know it was you.

"Leave her alone" Kim whispered "She didnt do anything. If you want to find out go talk to him yourself."

She hook her arm in mine refusing to look at Jared as she dragged me off to class. We sat down as the teacher began her lesson I started signing to kim.

"Whats wrong with them? Theyre so creepy." I questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." she said back as the teacher glared at us.

-After school-

The bell rang after my last class, I sighed in relife that this blasted day was over. It was terrible. But alas i have to walk home because unfortunatly Maggie worked until 10pm mondays wensedays and fridays. I have no idea why she took the job it has horrible hours.

As I walked through the parking lot i couldnt help but notice multiple pairs of eyes following me from the back of a pick up. Three Very large muscular tan boys, Paul included, watched me walk. I speed up with the unconfortableness of the situation. Unfortunatlly for me I wasnt quite fast enough; before I knew it there was one out of the three trailing a few steps behind me.

Turning around to face him him I said "What do you want Paul? Cant you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Oh so I got a fistey one did I?" he murrmerd almost to himself "Stop lying to yourself Jammie I know you want me."

"It's Jane." I stated before turning back around to continue my walk home. "And for the record I hate you with a passion."

"No you dont" he smirked walking up beside me.

"Every girl in Lapush high wants a piece of this." he gestured to himself "And Im offering it to you. You should be honoured."

"I dont. Nor will I EVER. Want a piece of "all that"" I said making hand genstures. "So fuck off pal."

"Youre a little ungreatful bitch." he said getting angry "I'm offering what every girl in LaPush would kill for and you turn it down?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that relationships do actually mean shit to you." I snapped "Excuse me while I explain this thoroughly. A_ good _relationship is between _only two people, _Its what they have in common and what they dissagree on. It mutchual respect for one another. And it's obvious that you've _never _had a real relationship. So as far as that goes I will not put my self in the position to be a play toy or your little fuck buddie. Good day sir."

I walked off leaving a speechless Paul in my wake. I felt accomplished, empowered yet there was a pain somewhere within me. It gave off guilt, sadness and anxiety, emotions I normal wouldn't feel for telling someone like him off. It was is if I could feel them yet they weren't my own emotions. It confused me enough to ponder this as I walked into my house.

Sitting down to do my homework at my kitchen table I looked up and as I did this a silver wolf sat in my yard awaiting something. Waiting for... Me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**** so its been awhile and this is short but ill update soon! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I sat in my kitchen looking at the large wolf randomly staring back at me, thought it made me uncomfortable so I eventually flipped her the bird and went back to my homework.

_hmmmm maybe I should name her... If I did name her what should would it be? Beauty? No. Dandelion? Nah. Ill just call her cutie pie and be done with it. _I thought to myself as I continued on with my homework eventually the Cutie Pie got board and started walking around my yard and I could only assume she was yapping because of the way her mouth moved. _If I had any drawing talent at all I'd love to draw her._

_I walked to my fridge, I really needed to eat. It's actually surprising how I never seem to gain weight or lose any; it stayed at a good 140 which suited my height of 5'7 I admit it: I have curves. The good thing about having curves is that I had big boobs to a very nice D cup, almost over flowing though. I open the door to see that we lacked in what was acceptable food in my categories though that was ok, I wasn't even hungry, I ate out of boredom. I turned to see the wolf still gazing at me in admiration._

As I thought this the light telling me someone was at the door when off, as I stood up to answer it cutie pie disappeared back into the woods.

Opening our heavy wooden front door I found a very angry looking Jared staring back at me, shacking violently. "What did you do to Paul you bitchy little cracker?"

I replied slightly agitated in my monotone voice. "Jared I told you once and I'm telling you again that I never did anything to Paul please don't call me cracker."

"I will call you whatever I want to you ugly bitch" He sneered at me, shacking so bad his image almost blurring.

What happened next confused me so much I almost didn't believe what I was seeing. Paul Lahote came onto my porch in cutoff jeans and pull Jared away from me placing himself in a protective position in front of me. As he stood there protecting me from his best friend, he spoke calmly and quietly.

"Jared, calm down. Please you just need to freaking take a deep breath and back up." He said almost softly.

"So what now you protecting her are you?" He glared "From me? Honestly it was you who was doing everything to this little bitch and then you changed. She changed you from what you were to a whipped little pussy."

Within seconds of him screaming at Paul he exploded into a gigantic wolf, tearing my front porch to shreds. I stood there looking at Paul as he watched the wolf; though he wasn't in disbelief like myself he was making sure it didn't do anything rash. Not that Paul could have protected me in the least bit.

My knees gave way as I watched this and I lost the ability to scream as I fell to the ground, closing my eyes drifting into a thicket of darkness.

I awoke to an argument occurring within earshot of the uncomfortable sofa I had been set on.

"Honey you're going her have to tell her soon, she already hates you why not add to the pile" I feminin voice said.

"Em... I've only phased for a few weeks" Pual said hesitantly "I'm not ready yet and neither is she! Now I have to get back to building this fucking deck Jared ruined.

I felt this pang of jealousy shoot through me as Paul talked to this woman. Who was she? His friend? His sister? His girlfriend? Why does it even matter I mean... It's just Paul.


End file.
